rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Asgarnian Empire
The Holy Asgarnian Empire is a state that incorporates the cities of Rimmington, Port Sarim, Draynor, and its capital, Falador, into one unified state in a space that is slightly larger than the historic Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Empire is widely known for restoring a civilized and centralized form of government to Asgarnia, as well as maintaining a pro-unification stance towards all territories that are considered to be Asgarnian geographically. History Gaining Power A coup was created in Asgarnia to force King Varis Grey out of power. The Kinshra Knights and his own servants were actively plotting against him. Through the madness, the Adalhard family found a weak point. With much planning, the Adalhards and Kinshra were going to strike and take Asgarnia by force, all by using Varis’ trust. Days before the rebellion was to start, though, Varis heard of what was to come and ceded all of his land to Kandarin. King Oliver Cleeves, a former Asgarnian Admiral, was given all Asgarnia lands. Many parts of Asgarnia were unsupportive of this action, but what could they do? Kandarin was a well structured region. Not to mention they sent an army as fast as possible to secure the new land. Luckily, they did not wish to keep Asgarnia. They held a vote between former ruler Joseph Adalhard and a local statesman. The choice seemed to be undecided until one afternoon. Kandarin guardsmen attempted to bribe the Adalhard into giving them his Saradomin Idol. He declined, and surely thought he was out of the race. They did say that they were a huge part of his point factor. However, days later the winner was announced. Joseph Adalhard would once again rule Asgarnia. New Nation Created Given Falador, Port Sarim and Rimmington, the lower areas of Asgarnia were united under one house, the Military was able to be restructured, along with many laws that outlined domestic rights and privileges. Ministries were created to handle the rising issues of the new government, including the Ministries of Domestic and Foreign affairs, the Ministry of Defence, and the Ministry of National Wealth. A small council was created to keep the power balanced. The council votes on important actions, from creating or breaking alliances to the positioning of the military. The region was now known as United Asgarnia! Royal Family The Royal Family of Asgarnia consists of six members: *Emperor Joseph Adalhard - Leader of the region, husband of Jacques, father of four. *Empress Jenny(Jacques) Adalhard - Wife of Joseph, mother of four. *Crown Prince Jak Adalhard - Eldest son of Joseph and Jacques, Crown Prince of Asgarnia. *Princess Julia Adalhard - Twin of Jak Adalhard. First daughter of Joseph and Jacques. *Princess Josie Adalhard - Daughter of Joseph and Jacques. *Prince Matthew Adalhard - Adopted by Joseph and Jacques, son of Jacques late sister. *Princess Ana Adalhard - Youngest daughter of Joseph and Jacques. The Adalhard Blade is a white short sword which houses a large sapphire in the hilt. Aslong as an Adalhard weilds the blade, there is hope for the family and Asgarnia. Emperors Royal Guard(ERG) (To be completed) Notable People *Prince Minister Vincente Leprouse - The Prime Minister and, ‘right hand man’ to the Emperor. *Grand Commander Raine Adalhard - One of the most loyal members to the crown. He controls all military forces on land. *Grand Admiral Jackal (Unknown) - The Admiral is a known drunk, who loves to sail the high seas. He’s great at tactically placing vessels, and into reformation. When he’s not drunk, of course. *Minister Arthos Adalhard - Arthos is in charge of all domestic and all coin which enters or exits the treasury. *Princess Josie Adalhard - Josie is in charge of all foreign affairs, such as creating new trade and forming new alliances. *Minister Jaime Oltun - Oltun is in charge of the defence branch. He works closely with Grand Commander Murphy. *Governor Alson Blackmont - The Governor is in charge of the Southshores (Port Sarim, Rimmington and Draynor) He is considered a vital piece of the Asgarnian puzzle. *Marshal Richard Grosvenor - “The Grosvenor” is the Grand Master of the White Knights. The White Knights are a well established police force within Asgarnia. *Commander Hayley K. Spears - Commander Hayley K. Spears is one of the most well known, and respected military figures in Asgarnia. She’s known for her mastery of tactical procedures and other warfare activities. Lands of the Holy Asgarnian Empire Falador Falador is the capital city, also the largest and oldest, of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Formed after the unification of Asgarnia by King Raddallin, Falador is arguably the capital of the Saradominist religion, despite the state being secular. As it is at the intersection of the Misthalin-Kandarin and Falador-Sarim roads, Falador is a strategic trade city. With its strategicness comes great wealth, and trade is arguably responsible for the revenue from the local pub, The Rising Sun Inn, and the Casino, popularly known as The Party Room. The Castle The Castle in Falador, widely known as the White Knights’ Castle, is the seat of power in Asgarnia. Not only does it host a garrison of White Knights, but it also serves as the mansion from within King Joseph Adalhard rules. Overall, the castle has been destroyed twice, first by New Haven forces who gave up a long battle for control over the masses, and lastly by King Aztarwyn. Currently, it lies in a fair shape, having been renovated and refitted with new artillery and a dual-portcullis system. Treasure Tower The Treasure Tower, or Tower of Gold is the largest tower within the castle. The tower contains many riches of the Empire. It's the main treasury of the Empire. It holds various items from an Adalhard Blade to the Idol of Saradomin. To common folk, this is only known by rumor. And from the outside, it looks like a normal tower. But it's not.... The doors within the tower are all double-reinforced with steel, and the staircases can be removed with ease. Upon the great tower is a glass cap. As long as the Empire rules over Asgarnia, the flame which sits at the top of the tower will continue to burn. Silver Iycene Great Sword After many months of scholars reading up on an old Saradomin camp located in the desert, the Emperor and his men set out on a journey. Crossing through Misthalin, and then Al-Kharid, they made their way to the desert. With plenty of water, they rode camels to the main locations on the map they had drawn up. Finally, after much walking, they made their way to the old site. As they began to plunder it for artifacts, protectors of the loot sprang up! After fighting a demonic force who was laid to rest there many, many years ago, they were free to once again look around. They found many old weapons and tablets of writing. The most important object which was found would be an old Silver Iycene Sword. Now, the sword sits in the center of the Castle's Courtyard. Below it is a plaque of all the members who helped in getting the great object. Hail Saradomin. University of Falador ...To be implemented Casino ...To be implemented Fort Adalhard Fort Adalhard is located to the north of Falador and due east of Burthorpe. It houses a large amount of troops whom are dedicated to protecting the north-western border. It is equipped with a large beacon system which can be seen by the city watch in Falador in minutes. In addition to being a central warning system, Fort Adalhard is also the main military technologies development site. (Fort Adalhard is the Goblin Village) Fort Vallance Fort Vallance is located north-east of Falador and west of Barbarian Village. It's the main outpost which looks over the roads from Misthalin to Asgarnia, in the north. It has many fixed cannons which focus on the road, from both ways. Due to its elavation, it can also oversee the roads from Falador to the Taverly wall. The men stationed at Fort Vallance are also in charge of the Wilderness - Asgarnia border. The men stationed here are some of the best in the armed forces. They deal with constant bandit attacks from the Wilderness and often have to hunt for their own food. Combined with some of the most intelligent officers around, a very formidable fighting force is created. Many of the best leaders and troops at the other forces were once stationed here for training. Port Sarim Formerly known as, “The Kinsport”, Port Sarim has been through many changes. Firstly, large granite walls surround the land area of Port Sarim. The docks have been refitted with wood that is significantly better seasoned than the predecessor, leaving it even stronger when storms come around. The clearance from the water surface to the sea bottom has been increased to allow larger vessels to pass through the inlet. The Rusty Anchor can no longer stay open throughout the late night and early morning. It’s not limited from twelve to twelve, to create a more family friendly atmosphere. The Docks The main income of the southern region of Asgarnia is through the docks of Port Sarim. Being recently renovated, the docks can now house more ships, extending the amount of goods which can be processed. Currently citizens of Asgarnia can board charter ships to take them to the various regions, such as: *Kharida *Kandarin *Karamja *Misthalin *Zealoplis Fort Grosvenor Fort Grosvenor is located to in the southern area of Port Sarim. It can only house a small amount of men, but is almost virtually impossible to capture. It sits above deep trenches with longbowmen on duty around the clock. Fort Grosvenor is the main southern stronghold within the Empire. (Fort Grosvenor is the Port Sarim Jail) Rimmington(Galewood) (Only Kinshra Governor) Draynor The town of Draynor is in ruins. When the Dragonkin swept through Misthalin and built their large wall, they used much of Draynor's resources. The only thing keeping the small town alive is its market. Although the people of Draynor do not have much to sell, the people of Misthalin and Asgarnia meet in Draynor to barter their goods. The current Governor, Alson Blackmont, attempts to prevent Draynor from falling farther into the depths of self destruction. The Market Place A hub for southern Misthalites and Asgarnian people to barter their goods. Items such as pigs, cows, chickens, wheat, and seeds can be found within the market. If you look hard enough, you can even find items which were lost in the years. Valuable books, gems and other treasures can be found within the Draynor market. It's the ideal place for hoarders to unite. Count L. Courval Draynor needed a new Regent due to Alson Blackmont to not doing an effective job. They allow Logan Courval to take the job, as he has lived in Draynor for the entirety of his life, he knows the people and the land. Hopefully Count Courval will be able to enhance the living conditions for the people in the small farming town. So far, all reports show that he is doing a fantastic job! The Holy Asgarnian Empire Colony of Southern Karamja On19 Rintra, 169, the Emperor and a few trusted White Knights made their way across the Southern Ocean to Musa Point. They landed just south of the current Concendo General store. They've come to create a colony to increase revenue for the Empire along with harvesting much resources. Colony Development *Construct an identical lighthouse to the one on Mudskipper Point. (Waiting on approval) *Create various fishing docks, along with shipping docks. *Create various fields for domestic crops. *Construct new mills to for lumber and ore. *Construct a canal within the current land bridge. The Empire claims some land on the western coast, of the southern island along with the entire northern shore of the southern island. Immediate Updates: ' A checkpoint has been created for men traveling from the northern island, south. It is two bronze coins to pass through, and there is no charge to return back. The foundation for the Lighthouse Bree was laid. Military Within all major towns and cities under Empire rule are local militias. They’re the force which make up the Asgarnian Military when united. There are two divisions of forces within Asgarnia: the army and the navy. Army This group contains both men who use melee and ranged weapons. It is split into two groups, the infantry and the ranged. Infantry The Infantry are all equipped with the same items. They’re specialists with their arms, and trained for survival. Practicing daily, they are a superior force. Uniform * Steel Full Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Steel Spear - Used for marching, creating defensive walls or throwing. * Steel Short Sword - Used for close combat. * Steel Square Shield - Used for defence with spear or sword. Rangers The Rangers have two divisions, longbowmen and crossbowmen. Longbowmen are trained specifically for defending high elevated places, such as walls and hills. They’re taught to primarily shoot as far as they can, sacrificing precision. Crossbowmen, are trained in an opposite manner. Since the Crossbow can do all of the work, it’s up to the men to line up their shot. Uniform * Steel Medium Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Shieldbow (Longbowmen) - To protect themselves and launch arrows. * Steel Crossbow (Crossbowmen) - To send powerful bolts at targets. * Steel Square Shield (Crossbowmen) - To protect themselves while aiming/firing. Navy The Asgarnian Navy, a small division of Asgarnia, but an important one. Led by Admiral Jackal, the Navy is quite expansive in ships. The seas around Asgarnia are known to be quite choppy, and only the most skilful sailors attempt to sail through it. Most of these sailors are the only ones brave enough to join the Navy. The men who are a part of the navy are also considered the most ruthless in the Empire. When they board enemy ships, they leave no survivors. Uniform: * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Dark Blue Colonist Coat * Dark Blue Colonist Trousers * Gray Canifis Gloves * Colonist Boots (All men are required to wear Mithril chain beneath their uniforms) Weapons * Steel Scimitar - Used for boarding other boats. * Steel Dagger - Used for tasks around the ships, and peoples throats. Naval Ships The Empire currently has twenty ships. They're located throughout Asgarnian seas, and their main harbor is located in Port Sarim. They vary in size, but are all well equipped for combat. *H.I.M. Adalhard - Flagship, largest vessel in the fleet. 130 guns are placed throughout her four decks. *H.I.M. Falador - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Rimmington - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Sarim - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Saradomin Zeal - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Justicar - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Grey Dawn - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Righteous - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Intrepid - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Mudskipper - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Ironclad - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Atlantic - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Nine Points - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Corvette - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Runner - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Destroyer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Pride - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Excecutioneer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Sly - Sloop. *H.I.M. Darkness - Sloop. In addition to the Imperial fleet, there is an additional White Knight fleet that would bought by the late Richard Grosvenor. *W.K.S. Marshal Grosvenor - 124-gun Flagship; 72-pounder cannons *W.K.S. Emperor Adalhard - 40-gun Ironclad; 68-pounder *W.K.S. Helios - 40-gun Ironclad; 68-pounder *W.K.S. Saradominist - 122-gun Ship-of-the-Line; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Acriyata - 122-gun Ship-of-the-Line; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Tyrelen - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Corvus - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Avery - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Prince Matthew - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder (This ship is the Sloop Commander) *W.K.S. Blackmont - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Endurance - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Prosperity - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Conquest - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Expeditionary - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Dragon Slayer - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Kandar Killer - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Purity - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Serpent - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder Allies and Trade When the Empire was first established, trade was a major factor in bringing money into the region. It reached out to many areas, like Varrock, Al-Kharid, Lumbrdge and many more. Soon, Asgarnia was in the loop with other large nations in trade. They then had to secure their borders with their neighbors. Varrock and Misthalin regions Once the Empire was granted power by Kandarin, they quickly attempted to setup close arrangements with the also new monarch under Queen Katrina Lansing of Varrock. Ambassador Sir Jeremy Richmond and Lady Mary Strea created an agreement for both Misthalin and Asgarnia to prosper. It contained both a trade and military agreement. Asgarnia-Misthalin Agreement The Royal Contract of Emperor Joseph Adalhard of Asgarnia, and Queen Kantrina Lansing of Varrock. Enclosed in this document is the agreement to work not only in trade, but in defense to ensure the prosperity of both Misthalin and Asgarnia. If either party does not agree on a point within the contract, they may cross it out, for further review by the other party, in hopes to satisfy the needs of all. '"Trade Agreement - All forms of tariff, or tax upon either nations trade will be reduced, if not voided completely. - Asgarnia will buy all imports of precious metals from only Misthalin, in exchange, Misthalin will do the same. - Asgarnia will remove any tax of produce, and increase export of such products as wheat, potatoes, onions, and other crops of Asgarnia to Misthalin by double. -Misthalin will remove any tax of any sort of metal-work, and increase exports of such products as Steel Swords, Iron Chest plates, Nails, raw bars of Bronze/Iron/Steel, and other metal goods of Misthalin to Asgarnia by double. - In times of hardship, Asgarnian merchants are mandated to lower prices of essential goods; such as food, weapons, clothing to the Armies of Misthalin. Asgarnia is expected to do the same if such hardships full upon Misthalin. - The trade route between Falador and Varrock is to be made safer by both parties, as most lies in the heart of Asgarnia, Misthalian soldiers are allowed across the borders to patrol as a joint force, to be further discussed and refined by both respected parties. - Nobility of Asgarnia will have diplomatic immunity on Misthalian soil. - Nobility of Misthalin will have diplomatic immunity on Asgarnian soil. Militaristic Agreement - If either country declares war upon another, or is attacked, the other is expected to send soldiers, if not a whole body of men. This agreement is voided if either party decides the others justification of acts of war are not sound. - Each country will come to the aid of the other in times of hardship. - The Wilderness border is to be staffed by both parties, and the series of beacons is to be maintained no longer by solely Misthalian men. - Yearly, both generals must meet to reconfirm their agreement, and discuss any changes. - Both Nations must maintain a standing army of at least ten thousand men. - Neither nation may declare war, or acts of war, upon the other, or all clauses of the contract our voided, and any sort of alliance shall be broken. - Neither nation may associate themselves with the open enemies of the other. Those are the terms that are to be agreed on, if any clause is not met at anytime, depending on the decision of both parties, the clause may be voided, if not the entire agreement. Asgarnia hopes for all the agreements to be held between both parties, but is willing to discuss any issues Misthalin may have with the contract, and write a new. If parts are not sound with the other party, Misthalin will not hold it against, nor will it change their opinion on maintaining a close friendship with Asgarnia. *Signed at the bottom would be...* X Emperor Joseph Adalhard X Queen Katrina Lansing" Al-Kharid Soon after Sir Richmond and Lady Strea sealed the deal in Varrock, the moved south to the region of Kharidia. The soon began talks with the current Emir of the region, Kato Drakkar. The diplomats and the Emir both agreed that a trade agreement between both parties was beneficial. Kinshra Involvement Shortly after the coronation of King Joseph Adalhard, the Kinshra were called upon to return to within Asgarnia. Initially refusing, they were all but forced to cooperate under a new treaty with King Joseph and his Department of Domestics, headed by his cousin, Arthos Adalhard. After some early squabbling and infighting, the Kinshra settled into their new position. Some remained sour, but as a whole the Kinshra were largely contented. That isn't to say they were happy, but the Kinshra were satisfied with how things had shaped. Lord Farady made a brief return in this time, taking the Kinshra's seat on the Asgarnian council. However, after a dispute with Lord Ryan Arkon, in which Farady accused him of treachery and treason, later found baseless in the Asgarnian Courts by the Red Justiciar and a panel of Jurors, he was branded a traitor to the Kinshra, and fled. White Knight Involvement The Albus Ordinis, also known as the White Knights of Asgarnia, have had a very limited involvement in the new Asgarnian government as of late. After the coup that ousted King Varis, Richard Grosvenor decided to pull the White Knights out and become a more sovereign order, rather than play politics with the intern Kandar governance. After the re-crowning of Joseph Adalhard, the White Knights were allowed residence in the castle once more, and furthermore were given rights to enforce the law in the city. Their task was escalated when they were made temporary bodyguards to the King. Despite limited involvement in the political zone, they eventually were granted the governance of Port Sarim. Temple Knight HRT Involvement The Temple Knight Hostage Rescue Team, also known as "The Unit" or "Hayley's Angry Fist", is Asgarnia's premeir Counter-Terrorism Paramilitary Tactical Team. The HRT is trained to rescue hostages, allies, and Asgarnian citizens whom are held by a hostile force, either terrorist or criminal. The Hostage Rescue Team was founded some time during the 5th age by Commander Hayley K. Spears and has since then completed it's final certification excersize. The HRT's purpose is to serve as a foreign as well as a domestic Counter-Terrorism unit, offering a tactical resolution option in hostage and high-risk law enforcement situations. The HRT commonly functions as a global SWAT Team, if you will. They are also known to recruit outside of the Temple Knights, as far as going to mercenaries or soldiers from other governments. Two Chief roles of the HRT: *Hostage Rescue *Foreign & Domestic Counter-Terrorism Secondary Roles: *Apprehending barricaded subjects *Rescue Missions *High-risk raids, searches, arrests, and warrants *Mobile Assault *Manhunt & Rual Operations *Force Protection of Asgarnian Goverment Personnel Restructure of Government (To be completed) Civil War of 169 (To be completed) Current Projects Here lists the current projects the Empire is going through. From building new public areas, to improving national security. Millenia Towers With Kandarin reigning east of White Wolf Mountain, the Empire had no natural dividers. Although there is a wall to separate Taverly from the rest of Asgarnia, the Kandarinians own it. The Empire has created three identical towers along the border with beacons in each. Longbowmen along with a few infantry men are located within each tower. The Towers are also used as border security to guarantee goods being imported and exported are not illegal. Crush the Rebellion Rebellion has come to Asgarnia! Rebels who declare their allegiance to, "The True Prince," have picked up weapons and attempted to squash the Empire, Kinshra and White Knights! Many battles will take place in order to stop the rebellion, but right now it's anyones game! Peace with Kandarin With the failed assassination attempt on Crown Prince Vectis Vekon of Kandarin the Empire and Kandarin are turned against each other. Someone in the crowd attempted to assassinate the prince while screaming "Hail Asgarnia." Naturally, the Kandar's blamed Asgarnia for the problem, thinking the Empire hired the man to try and kill the prince. Now, the Empire must prove they did /not/ try and kill the Prince. So far, things have gone well, and the tension has indeed gone down. Still, they must find the group responsible for trying to bring the groups into war. Completed Projects Here lists the completed projects the Empire hasdone. Although some might have ended in complete success, or utter failure, they'll be listed! Protect the Salve Under Marshal Richard Grosvenor, Grand Master of the White Knights a few units have made their way to Paterdormus to protect the Salve against any evil which intends to cross. Currently, Paterdormus has already been taken by the evil beings. The Knights will attempt to reclaim Paterdormus, in order to protect our closest allies, Misthalin. Sadly, the Knights were out numbered and all but one were slain in battle. May they always be remembered. Hail Saradomin! Gallery Asgarnia12.png|The Asgarnian answer. church.png|Praise Saradomin! Category:Organization Category:POC Category:Asgarnia Category:Military Category:In-Character History